I See Hell In Your Eyes
by ashleycarter2
Summary: When Star Lord's fiancée is captured by Ronan, he decides to see how loyal she is to her husband to be. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

"Peter will find me!" I screamed as Nebula and Korath escorted me to the bridge of the Dark Aster. "You'll regret doing this! He'll make you all sorry!"

"And what have we here?" A silky voice thundered all around me.

A man with blue skin and violet eyes, wearing some type of armor approached me while they held me securely so I couldn't move.

He was carrying a large hammer-like staff. I could only assume this was THE Ronan everyone was talking about, especially Drax whom I met during the time I spent with Peter at the Kyln with Gamora and the others. Nebula and some gaurds had captured me just after Peter escaped in his pod in Knowhere.

I scoffed as I saw Ronan eyeing my figure.

"She is the Terran's love, Ronan. We can use her for leverage." Nebula informed him.

"He'll find me, and when he does he'll kill you all!" I shouted again at the top of my lungs.

Ronan glared at Nebula darkly. "You can use her for leverage…I have my own plans for her." He then turned to me. "You are beautiful, my dear. What is your name?"

"Why would I tell you?" I snapped.

"Because your life now rests in my hands. You belong to Star Lord, do you not?" He circled me slowly.

"He's my fiancé, you pathetic-" I was cut off by Ronan grabbing me by the throat.

He sighed. "I would rather not kill you because you are SO perfectly exquisite and I have certain…desires which only you can fulfill."

I turned my head away from him in disgust only to have him wrench my chin back around to face him.

"Now…what is your name, my dear?" Ronan's tone was becoming irritated.

"Ashley."

He smirked lustfully at me. "Take her to my chambers. I must contact Thanos and inform him that we have the orb, then I shall attend to her…in my own way."

"There is something you must know about the orb first, Ronan." Korath chimed in.

Ronan looked at him questioningly.

"It contains an infinity stone."


	2. Chapter 2

I watched as Ronan's face changed to the news of the infinity stone Korath had just given him.

He turned away from me almost immediately and without a word marched back up to his throne.

Nebula and the gaurds grabbed me forcefully and took me to a large chamber. "Let go of me! You're hurting me!" I screamed.

"If you utter another sound, I will kill you myself." Nebula warned. "You're lucky Ronan has kept you alive. Most don't survive."

"Why would he keep me alive then if I'm so worthless?" I demanded.

"You don't understand, do you? Ronan has kept you alive because you are valuable. You are the Terran's fiancée, which means he will be coming for you." Nebula snapped.

Suddenly, Korath appeared behind us. "Ronan requests an audience with the girl."

Nebula smiled slightly. "Why would he want to see her now? Isn't he contacting my father?"

"Not yet. He wants to show the girl his newfound power."

I was practically dragged back to the bridge. Ronan was seated on his throne this time.

He looked at me passively before dismissing his gaurds. "Leave us!" He thundered.

Ronan stood up, approaching me and began circling me. "Star Lord is a fool indeed, leaving such treasures as you and the orb unguarded on Knowhere."

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked cautiously.

Ronan sighed. "That is up to you, my dear. Standing in my presence, where most cower and fear me, you do not. Why is this?"

"I'm not afraid of anything, especially you. You try to come off as frightening but it's not working. All I see is pouty child struggling to be a man. Peter is a man, a real man."

"I have been very lenient on you, girl. That ends now." The Accuser grabbed me suddenly by the throat, and held me up a good foot off the floor. "There has been a change in plans. You do not insult me, you obey every command I give you and you do not try to escape my hand. Any attempts to break my control over you will result in your death. The only reason you are alive is because of Star Lord. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." I choked.

"That's a good girl." Ronan released me, letting me fall on the brick floor. "Now…I will contact Thanos and show you my full power."


	3. Chapter 3

Suddenly there was a bright purple light emitted from the corner of the room and what appeared to be a hologram of Thanos appeared.

"The orb is in my possession…as promised." Ronan informed him.

"Bring it to me!" Thanos roared angrily through the screen.

"Yes." Ronan continued. "That was our agreement. Bring you the orb…and you will destroy Xandar for me."

The Accuser picked up the orb from one of his men, holding it out for Thanos to see. "However, now that I know it contains an infinity stone, I wonder what use I have for you."

"Boy!" Thanos thundered. "I would reconsider your current course!"

Ronan tore the orb open and exposed the stone within.

"Master, you cannot!" Korath yelled. "Thanos is the most powerful being in the universe!"

"Not anymore!" Ronan touched the purple stone and instantly purple sparks began flying everywhere. The stone's power riveted through his body. He then took his Universal Weapon and put the stone there.

"You call me boy!" Ronan screamed at the hologram of Thanos beaming before us. "I will unfurl a thousand years of Kree justice on Xandar and burn it to its core!"

He paused, looking at the screen. "Then Thanos, I am coming for you."

The hologram faded and Ronan turned to face me.

"I will never-" I began screaming but a hard slap from Ronan stopped me.

Nebula looked shocked. "After Xandar, you're going to kill my father?"

"You dare to oppose me?" Ronan demanded.

"You see what he has turned me into. You kill him, and I will help you destroy a thousand planets." Nebula answered.

Ronan approached me, caressing my face. "I should not have hit you so hard, my dear. It will bruise, I'm afraid."

I glared at him. "Don't ever touch me again. You're even more of a monster now than you were before you put that thing inside you."

He sighed deeply, turning away from me. "I will attend to you shortly, my beautiful Ashley Do not despair in my absence. I know buried deep within your feelings for Star Lord, you are longing for my touch again."

"Take her to my quarters." Ronan ordered Nebula.

"Peter will come for me!" I shouted after him as they dragged my writhing and kicking form away.


	4. Chapter 4

I waited for Ronan in his quarters after Nebula threw me in forcefully. "Fuck you!" I had screamed after her.

Ronan would pay dearly for his kidnapping me and then thinking seducing me would actually work. Peter would see to it that he was killed slowly and painfully by Drax, who already hated him for killing his family. That is, if Peter didn't kill him first for hurting me.

The doors to Ronan's quarters swung open, and none other than Ronan came through, a smirk plastered across his face. His violet eyes glowed even brighter in the pitch darkness of the room, with the power of the orb surging throughout his veins.

"You are indeed a vision, aren't you, my Ashley?" He droned, moving closer to me. He set the Universal Weapon down in the corner before continuing his slow, predatory pursuit of me.

"You can't do this. Peter will come for me. He'll see to it that you suffer if you do this, Ronan. You don't want to die before destroying Xandar, do you?" I protested.

"This Star Lord is posing a problem to me." Ronan said in a dangerous tone. "Do not worry, my dear. Your precious Star Lord will die quickly by my hand. When he comes, if he comes, I will kill him and then I will cure the universe of Xandar."

By this time he had reached me, and he pulled me in vigorously for a kiss.

"Please. Don't do this. Ronan." I begged against his lips.

Ronan smiled into the kiss, showing off his black teeth. "It's already done, my sweet. There is no turning back now, and I will have my prize. Nobody denies me what is mine, and Star Lord will most certainly not start now."

He released me for but a moment, throwing me onto his bed, black silk sheets and all. Ronan smiled widely at me this time, and I knew what was coming. He was going to take me, right here, right now. Thousands of miles away from my Peter, my Star Lord.

The Accuser sighed. "I'm going to leave you begging me for more, screaming my name in wild erotica…and when I have finished with you, my pure, innocent Ashley…it will be as if Star Lord has never existed."


	5. Chapter 5

I felt as if I was dreaming. From the moment the Accuser began touching me in his magnificent bed, I couldn't help but feel safe. Was evil supposed to feel so good? Was I doomed to hell for betraying Peter in this seductive, sexual fantasy I was involving myself in with Ronan?

I know I didn't really have much of a choice since I was his prisoner here, but I loved every second of Ronan thrusting into me. That's how sick I became with lust.

Ronan had taken off all of his armor, greeting me with his amazing body. "Are you ready to begin screaming my name, Ashley?"

There is no way to describe the sight I beheld before me. A perfect toned chest, lovely buttocks, and was his cock an actual size?

"Are you ready to forget all about Star Lord?" Ronan teased, his black teeth glinting in the faint glowing of the firelight. "Are you ready to please me, my dear?"

His smile faded as quickly as it came. "You'd better be, because it's the only reason you're still alive."

"Huh?" I glared through the darkness at his naked figure. "I thought you were keeping me alive to lure Peter to you."

"No more talking, girl." Ronan bolted across the room and slammed on top of me ripping my clothes off. He sighed with rapture as he observed my now exposed breasts.

"Exquisite, Ashley." Ronan purred against my flesh. "You are every inch as exciting as you promise to be without your garments on."

"I never thought I'd be saying this…but you actually have a better body than my Peter." I said quietly.

Ronan leaned down and took my nipples into his mouth, one at a time. He moaned, and sighed again. "You vent of such desires. Allow me to meet them."

"Oh, yes, Ronan." I begged.

His glowing violet eyes twinkled as he smirked. Then he entered me, his cock penetrating me fully.

There was unbearable pain as my walls accommodated Ronan's thick blue cock. "Ahhhh, Kree…"

"I knew you wanted this, Ashley from the moment you laid eyes upon me." Ronan growled out between breaths, and thrusting into me.

Suddenly Ronan hit rock bottom and squirted into me. We both screamed in agony and erotica as his seed spread throughout me. "Ohhhhhhh…" I moaned and Ronan hissed in pleasure toward me.


	6. Chapter 6

Ronan sighed as he stuck two fingers in my clit. "I knew it. I knew you wanted me the second you came here. Ashley is not the angel Star Lord believed her to be. Am I correct?"

He leaned down and captured my pussy in his mouth, licking my clit with his tongue. "Are you wet for me?"

Ronan clasped his fingers in my flowing locks and pulled me to him for a passionate kiss.

"Please me." He growled between our lips.

My mouth opened willingly at his request and took his cock in. My tongue carressed his cock as he shot in my mouth.

Ronan's soft growls soothed me as my teeth grazed his cock and he exhaled deeply as he released the last cum he had for me.

A dark smirk played on the Accuser's lips. "I have not finished with you yet, my innocent lover."

Impure thoughts raced in my mind as I locked eyes with Ronan again. "You mean you want to fuck me again?"

He sighed impatiently. "You are alive because of my will. If you do not do as I ask, then you will die."

I glared.

"Good. Now please me again."


	7. Chapter 7

"Ronan…" I hesitated.

He grabbed my arm sternly and pinned me down to his bed, submitting me to his will.

Ronan smirked, as he hovered over me, clicking his black teeth together. "What do you think I was going to let you do? Escape from me?"

"I know you wouldn't." I protested.

Ronan rolled his eyes. "Sweet Ashley, I know you have been planning an escape." He sighed. "What I don't know is, when."

"Ronan…" I said quietly. "I don't know that I can escape from you anymore."

"Come for me." Ronan teased. "I know you want to."

He stuck his fingers in my pussy again which earned him a moan from my mouth.

Suddenly as Ronan pulled his fingers out of me, he gasped loudly.

I screamed. I had never seen Ronan so vulnerable.

"What's going on?" I squirmed beneath his hand.

Ronan sighed, trying to recompose himself. "We must connect again now."

"Tell me why."

"You dare to question me? Do not think you are irreplaceable." Ronan boomed.

He shoved his cock back into me sharply, intensely.

Our screams of passion filled the Dark Aster. Nebula and Korath stood stunned, having heard the bloodcurdling lust.

When Ronan shot me full of his seed, something was different this time. As if it were fate that brought us together.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ashley."

I looked up into the shining purple orbs.

"What?"

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yes. You just fucked me."

Ronan grabbed my arm. "No. It's much more complex than just that, Ashley."

"You belong to me."

I shook my head in defiance. "Peter will still find me."

He sighed. "Ashley, there is a force in you I have not seen before. Star Lord is blind to this. He will not see what I have seen. I felt it when we connected. We are destined to be together. You must return with me on my ship to Hala after I have destroyed Xandar."

"Are you insane?!" I shrieked. I stood up and got as far away from his bed as I could. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I'm going to be with Peter after he kills you for kidnapping me and absorbing an infinity stone!"

Ronan's eyes flashed with unspeakable rage. "You are my prisoner. If you do not obey, I will kill you myself right now."


	9. Chapter 9

div class="post-content" style="padding: 15px 15px 0px;"  
blockquote class="long" style="margin: 0px; border: none; padding: 0px 5px 0px 0px; font-family: Georgia, Times, serif; font-size: 15px; line-height: 1.3; quotes: " " ' '; word-break: break-word;"  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"Ronan cut the silence with a scoff. "Don't pretend to be so shocked. You know you're not afraid of me."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"I shrugged. "It doesn't matter. You've stolen all of my dreams away."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"Ronan released my arm and made his way to the doors of the chamber. "You will see in time what I have told you is the truth."/p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"He left me alone in his chambers in pitch black darkness./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"Seconds later, guards showed up to escort me to the dungeons of the Dark Aster until Ronan chose to see me again./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"When we began our descent upon Xandar, I heard news that Peter and the Nova Corps had attacked us in hopes of rescuing me and the orb./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"Ronan had requested my presence in the throne room./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"But I did not wish to see him./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px;"I still longed for Peter./p  
p style="margin: 1em 0px 0px; display: inline;"My Peter had found me./p  
/blockquote  
/div 


	10. Chapter 10

I was being held in a cell room when the guards came to get me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed. "Tell him I would rather see my husband than him."

Ronan appeared from behind them. "Tell me yourself."

"Fuck you!"

He sighed. "Ashley, that's a shame. You would know the truth if you saw for yourself what I have seen."

"It doesn't matter what the hell you have seen."

Ronan growled and reached through the bars to grab my throat. "You will be my wife, not Star Lord's! Or you will die!"

I squirmed. "Never! I will never!"

A bloodcurdling scream left my lips.

Ronan smiled. "Take her to the flight deck. I want her to witness the destruction of Xandar first hand."

I squealed as they dragged me away.


	11. Chapter 11

Ronan sighed as he looked at me one last time from his throne on the flight deck before Nebula barged in.

"A fleet approaches, they appear to be Ravagers!"

"Hmmmmm." I smiled.

Ronan did not look pleased. "Star Lord?"

He sighed, glancing back at Nebula. "They can't stop me now…not when I have her. No…Star Lord will come for her himself. I am sure of that."

Ronan stood briefly and made his way to me and the guards seizing me.

"It is not too late, Ashley. You can still be mine. You are mine, you just don't understand that yet."

He caressed my face slowly, gently.

"I shall fight Star Lord in front of you for your honor. Then we shall see who you rightfully belong to in combat."

"Ronan!"

He turned abruptly away from me.

"Ronan listen to me, please!" I begged.

Ronan sighed impatiently. "Silence…Ashley."

"You don't have to do this. You or Peter could die…" I said grimly. "He'll find a way to beat you. He always finds a way."

"Star Lord must prove himself to you. I must prove myself to you."

"Peter has proven himself already. Long before I met you." I snapped.

He didn't like me comparing him to Peter, so Ronan grabbed my throat. But I didn't understand why he didn't choke me to death.

Ronan threw me towards Nebula who held me in position."Keep her there. We will need to use her when Star Lord arrives aboard the Dark Aster."

"I've won already, my dear. It matters not, for I have the orb."

The orb. How could Peter destroy Ronan if he has the orb?


	12. Chapter 12

Ronan sighed. "Silence!"

I shut my mouth.

"Ashley, Star Lord will not survive this. Prepare yourself to witness his death."

"Ronan. You know they have a plan. Peter still wants me back. What makes you think he's going to let you keep me?"

He sighed again. "He will not last against my power. I am sorry, Ashley."

Ronan turned, leaving me alone with them again.

Nebula grinned.

They dragged me to the corner of the throne room where pilots were engaged.

A few seconds later we heard a loud crash.

Nebula let go of me and ran over to Ronan.

"The starboard kern has been breached! We have been boarded!"

I smiled.

"Continue our approach." Ronan commanded her.

"But the Nova Corps have engaged!" Nebula protested.

"None of that will matter once we reach the surface."

Nebula huffed, turning to the guards. "Seal security doors! Now!"

She ordered the guards as she walked out of Ronan's chambers.

"Get out of my way!"


End file.
